


Праздник урожая и изобилия

by Ri_Na



Category: Romantically Apocalyptic
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: POV Сниппи, постапокалипсис, сомнительный юмор, есть сцены насилия.Для  fandom Red book of fandoms, ФБ-2017. По заявке: что-нибудь по "Романтичному Апокалипсису"





	Праздник урожая и изобилия

Человек [подопытный]: Чарльз Сниппи  
Идентификационный номер сотрудника корпорации добра: 04477645  
Профессия: тур-гид по мертвой зоне

Утром Капитан разбудил меня сообщением о том, что сегодня «День урожая и изобилия». А мы как раз добрались до окраины города, которая выглядела унылой даже на фоне текущего пейзажа: выгоревшие здания с остатками перекрытий, занесенные снегом. Лучшее место для праздника, сказал я, но, кажется, Капитан не уловил иронию в моем голосе.  
Пилот украшал небольшую площадку, клеил плакаты и флажки. (Где все-таки он взял цветные карандаши и бумагу)?  
Капитан отдавал противоречивые указания — надо вешать выше, левее, ниже и концентрированнее! Мы прославляем сегодня урожаи Капитании! Капитан сделал широкий жест, призывая полюбоваться «бескрайними полями и невероятными лугами» вокруг нас.  
Иногда я думаю, что хотел бы видеть окружающий мир, как Капитан.  
Мне тоже достались украшения, которыми Пилот очень неохотно поделился со мной, специально наступив мне на ногу. Стоит ли спрашивать у Пилота, почему он называет Капитана Принцессой в своих письмах, или все-таки поберечь здоровье? Он же не знает, что я видел их.  
Что-то не нравилось мне в этом месте, но я никак не мог понять, что именно, и дальнейшие события показали, что предчувствия у меня были верные.  
В тот момент, когда Капитан залез на воображаемый пьедестал и произносил прочувствованную речь в проеме одно из зданий показалась пара мутировавших горилл. Я не успел предупредить Капитана, так как Пилот коварно залепил мою маску какой-то черной плотной гадостью, и я пытался от гадости избавиться. По словам Пилота, это было из лучших побуждений, чтобы я не мешал Капитану говорить. По-моему, Пилот сделал это из вредности («ревности» зачеркнуто).  
Капитан так обрадовался, увидев горилл, что немедленно позвал их на наш праздник. Гориллы никогда не были моими любимыми животными. Гориллы, которые мутировали и жили в Мертвой зоне, были моими нелюбимыми животными. Они были злобными и агрессивными, хитрыми и уродливыми. Те, что вышли к нам, оказались еще ничего: всего-то по паре дополнительных ушей, да и у одной из них имелся длинный, скрученный спиралями хвост. Передвигались они на четырех лапах, странно подволакивая задние.  
Гориллы были нам совсем не рады. Одна из них легонько шевельнула задней лапой и метко попала мне по голове берцовой костью. Мне пришлось присесть на снег, чтобы прийти в себя после такого знакомства. И тут до меня дошло: скелеты! Вокруг не было ни одного скелета, я так привык видеть их везде, что они уже стали частью пейзажа. На той неделе Капитан выговаривал парню-скелету с заправки, что тот работает слишком медленно и совершенно не клиентоориентирован. Видимо, гориллы растащили скелеты по костям, чтобы использовать их как оружие.  
Тем временем, пока я сидел и приходил в себя, передо мной разворачивалась следующая картина: Капитан не стал ждать удара кости по голове, он просто плеснул из своей кружки в лицо одной из горилл... что-то. Горилла издала жуткий рев: с ее морды, как в замедленной съемке, вместе с кожей и кусками мяса слезала клоками шерсть. Горилла совсем одурела от боли, вертела башкой туда-сюда, и кровавые ошметки разлетелись в разные стороны.  
Капитан, с интересом наблюдавший за гориллой, попросил помощи у Пилота. Тот не заставил себя ждать: достал катану и нашинковал гориллу, как латук. И я ни капли не преувеличиваю! Сначала аккуратно отрубил кисти передних лап — они упали на снег по одну сторону гориллы. Следующими были сами лапы, их Пилот отрубил до самых плеч, они упали по другую сторону от гориллы. Еще одно движение, и голова гориллы лежала у ног Капитана. Ступни и голени Пилот тоже отрубил, видимо, вошел во вкус. И в заключение разрубил туловище пополам.  
Капитан ликовал, повторяя, что это был удивительный праздник и мы отметили его как настоящие древние люди Капитании. Пилот очищал катану от крови снегом. Меня слегка мутило, голова кружилась. Вторая горилла успела убежать. Кажется, после этого я отключился, и праздник для меня закончился.


End file.
